vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cure Whip
|-|Ichika Usami= |-|Cure Whip= |-|A La Mode Style= ] Summary Ichika Usami is one of the main characters of KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. A second year middle school student who loves sweets due to her mother making them for her when she was young, she aspires to be a pastry chef when she grows up. But her baking skills are not perfect and with this, she is unable to make any sweets in good or perfect condition. However, her determination to try harder, along with meeting a fairy named Pekorin, later gave her the power to become the legendary patisserie, Cure Whip. Then, she, along with four other girls who possess the same powers as her, dedicated themselves to protecting the sweets from those who intend to steal them for their own gain, fighting as a group known as the "KiraKira Precure". Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | 5-B Name: Ichika Usami, Cure Whip Origin: Pretty Cure Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Human, Patisserie-in training, Pretty Cure, Legendary Patisserie Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Hearing (As a Precure, her hearing has increased to the point where she can hear her foes movement and even know where they will attack from), Transformation, Matter Manipulation (Can shape the KiraKiraru into anything, from shortcakes to normal furniture like tables and chairs to even that of attacks such as whips and barriers. This being an ability that applies to all of the other Precures), can summon her crystal animal to aid her, and Energy Projection. Attack Potency: Small Building level (Has been able to fight the Kirakiraru Thieves, some of whom in their empowered states are of this size) | Planet level (Fought and defeated Elisio, who reality warped and destroyed the entire planet. Able to create a new Earth with the other Cures afterwards.) Speed: Subsonic (Reacted to and dodged an attack from Gummy, who was moving fast enough to the point of becoming a blur) | Massively Hypersonic (Capable of attack and flying around this speed) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Capable of towing and restraining monsters that dwarf over forests.) Striking Strength: Street Class | Planet Class (Traded blows with Elysio) Durability: Small Building level | Planet level (Capable of withstanding all of Elysio's attacks.) Stamina: Large (Can fight even when heavily injured.) Range: Tens of Kilometers with KiraKira powers and attacks. Planetary when recreating the Earth. Standard Equipment: Sweets Pact (The main item used in order to transform into her Cure Whip form as well as being her main item to fight her foes with), Candy Rod (Allows her and the other Precures to perform their group attack as well as their own individual attacks), Kirakiraru Creamer, and her Crystal Animal (Rabbit). Intelligence: Ichika is a second grade in middle school, likely having the intellect of a girl of her age and grade. However, she is really knowledgeable when it comes to cooking sweets, having been able to make anything from shortcakes to chocolate to even difficult sweets like cream puffs and macarons. As a Precure, she possess some good combat skill against various foes she’s encountered and has been even shown to do great teamwork skill with her fellow Precures. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'KiraKira★Kirarun:' The main form of attack of Ichika and her friends when in their Precure forms. This manifests in the form of magical “batter” within their Sweets pact, from which they are then able to create numerous constructs to fight their enemies with. As Cure Whip, Ichika has shown the ability to use her batter in various manners. Such as: enveloping her foes with whip-like lashes of batter to restrict their movement, launch pink energy blasts with her wand, and wrap her enemies with a colossal encasing of frosting that then creates an implosion on them. **'KirakiraKirarun★KiraKiraru:' A more powerful version of the original incantation. This gives Whip the ability to summon a large snake-like structure of batter that coils around before launching itself at the foe. The resulting impact from the tip sends them flying away. *Ichika also has other moves that requires her to use to the Candy Rod, which are as follows: **'Three・2・Wonderful A La Mode!:' A group attack Cure Whip performs with the other four Precures and when all five are in use of the Candy Rod. This attack is done through several preparations: Cure Custard first goes by creating some magical batter, next comes Cure Gelato who freezes up the batter, then Cure Macaron slices up the frozen batter followed by Cure Chocolat summoning some frosting, which is then finalized by Cure Whip herself adding even more frosting to it along with some strawberries to the mix. This results in five strawberry cakes that stack up one after the other to make a five layered cake that completely envelops the target, whereupon the Precures then spin the glass rod on their Candy Rod before shouting “A La・Mode!”. They then finish it off by raising them in the air, where the cake layers light up the respective Cures colors before creating a grand explosion that damages the foe trapped inside. **'Whip Decoration:' A solo attack where Whip spins the glass ball on the Candy Rod and yells her incantation, where it sends off a giant strawberry shortcake at the target that creates a big explosion upon contact. Key: Base | A La Mode Style Gallery Cure_Whip_Candy_Rod.jpg|Cure Whip with the Candy Rod. Whip_Decoration.jpg|Whip Decoration. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Magical Girls Category:Transformation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Rod Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Animal Users Category:Pretty Cure Category:Toei Animation Category:Tier 5 Category:Protagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:Tier 9